The Story of Cristoforo Moretti
by CristoforoMoretti
Summary: The story of Ezio Auditore's nephew, a young man named Cristoforo, as he sets out to deliver a letter to his uncle from his mother, Claudia.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The guard flailed about, injected with poison. I decided to be merciful, and ended his life with one of my knives. That was my mistake. The man's fellow sentry became suddenly aware of my presence.

Speaking of me, my lineage may be familiar to you. My mother's name is Claudia, but she is not the famous one. It is my late uncle, Ezio, which my family is known for. And like him, I am an Assassin.

I, Cristoforo Moretti, follow in my uncle's path, freeing those in danger. I, almost single-handedly, keep all of Italia safe, as the leader of the Order. But enough about myself. Back to the story at hand.

The guard charged me, but I sidestepped him. I drew my boomerang and threw it. It hit the guard in the head, and then swiftly returned to me. I caught the weapon and put it in its sheath.

I used my hidden gun to take out the guard in the tower to my left, which I began to climb. Unfortunately, several more guards piled into the main room. I drew my sword, and began to slash at my enemies. Soon, its gleaming silver blade was covered in the deep red of blood. I sheathed my sword and drew my dagger, which I then used to clear the room with grim efficiency. I climbed nimbly out the window and on to the platform about a meter below the sill. I cleared my mind of all doubts, and then began the jump into a bale of hay, one hundred feet below.

I got into the hay without a ton of pain, but with lots of fear. I jumped on to the wall behind me, and began to run along the top of the castle gate. With my uncle's hookblade, I assassinated the captain below me. After I did this, I scampered up the tower to light the signal fire. I jumped into the same hay bale, and then escaped the castle grounds.

I ran over to _my_ captain, also my brother, Ezio. I bet you can figure out who he is named for. "Get mother and our sisters back to our den in Roma!" I shouted to him.

"Capisco." He replied.

Now that that was taken care of, I went over to check the casualty report. We lost 13 Assassins in the battle, but the Templars lost over a hundred of their men to our blades.

I stayed in Firenze for a month, maybe two, and then took my horse, Altair, to the Roma den. I walked in, and then went upstairs, looking for my family. I walked into the room, and laid my eyes on my mother and siblings. After this visit, I realized that it very well may have been my last time. "Cristoforo," my mother began. "Your uncle, Ezio, he's not dead. He lives with Aunt Sofia in Constantinopoli, where they run the bookshop. I know this may seem like a lot to take in, but I need you to process it quickly. There is something I need you to do. Your Order, though you do not realize it, is crumbling. Your uncle still discreetly runs the branch in Constantinopoli, one of the last uncorrupted branches. I need you to deliver this letter to him. Tell him that I hope it will change his mind. I hope I can trust you for this. It is extremely important. Will you do this for me?"

For quite a while, at least five minutes, I stood there silently with a look of pure bewilderment upon my face. I slowly regained composure, then replied, "Yes mother. I can and will do this for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I quickly began to prepare. I kept on my many belts more weaponry than I thought I would truly ever need. I bought the best steel armor from the blacksmith, and bought a heavy cloak from the tailor. I oiled my hidden blades, loaded my hidden gun, filled up every sheath I had with knives, slid my short blade into my boot sheath, and polished my sword. My sister cleaned Altair for me, and my brother got me a new saddle from the tanner. And just when I thought I couldn't take any more weapons, my mother threw me my boomerang. I pulled my hood over my face and road off, towards the great city I had heard so much about.

Like a fool, I did not think of the pirates and mercenaries who blocked the road to Constantinopoli. I ran into a group as soon as I had passed through Firenze. It was not an easy battle. My sword brought up much blood from my slashes and swipes, but more often than not, it was my own. I risked a defeat that could only mean death… and failure. But I, nephew of the great Ezio Auditore, could not permit that to happen. I fought back, rejuvenated with my desire to succeed, and fought the bandits off with the strength and fearless determination of an eagle.

After that, my journey was relatively uneventful, except for the thief in Acre. He stole the letter I was carrying, the sole purpose of my mission, and so quickly I could not react in time. I spent an entire week in Acre, searching for clues as to where the thief may be. I found nothing. Discouraged, I walked into the last shop in town, a small café. There, to my surprise, was the thief, serving cups of hot drinks to customers. My shock turned to rage. I ran after the thief, who dropped his platter and jumped out the window, shattering the glass into a thousand pieces. He hit the ground running, and scampered up to the rooftops. I followed closely, almost calling the guards, before realizing that I would be the one considered guilty, and there would be needless bloodshed. While the thief jumped from roof to roof, I used my hookblade to zipline across the village. I landed directly in front of the thief. I threw my boomerang at his leg and he crumpled, falling two stories to the ground. I jumped down and landed on top of him, causing the small crowd that had gathered to scream. I held my hidden blade up to his throat. "Give me the letter"

"Okay! I'll give it to you. Don't kill me." He reached into a pouch and pulled out the letter and handed it to me. I took it and ran. I jumped on Altair and rode the rest of the way to Constantinopoli. I stopped at the front gate to a horrible sight. The whole city was guarded by Janissaries.


End file.
